lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiac Champions/Campaign
The umbrella fighting game, Zodiac Champions, features a main campaign mode, that outlines the events that led up to the fights seen within the game. Press-release information revealed that the fighters were brought together from various points in the world and forced to fight against each other by a mysterious entity. Story The game starts with Link and Zelda in the land of Hyrule, once again pitting themselves against Ganon. As the princess fires an arrow of light through Ganon's heart, he explodes in light, and freeing the Triforce of Power. The piece of the Triforce, forced to find someone of equal or greater power than Ganon, explodes, and brings the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom along with it. The destruction of the Triforce causes a rip in time and space, changing the past to create a future where this situation has a logical answer. When Link and Zelda wake, they find themselves, along with several others, trapped in cages scattered around a stadium's audience section. After an explosion, everyone look down into the field, where they see a tall man draped in long black robes. The man introduces himself as King, and stretches his arm out. He shows the three pieces of the Triforce in his possession, and declares that he'll give them to the winner of a contest. He opens up portals showing various worlds, and throws cages in at random. As he does so, he announces the rules to the aforementioned contest: the fighters must fight each other and defeat them in order to transform them into figures. Once there is one fighter left, they must use the figures to traverse the worlds to make it back to the coliseum to fight King. Level 1 :Party: Link Link and Zelda are separated from each other, when both of them are thrown into different portals. When Link wakes, he finds his cage, dented and rusted, teetering on the edge of a volcano, a chain linking the cage to the cliff's edge. Quickly climbing out, Link sets out to find Princess Zelda, fighting the creatures of fire that stand in his way. Upon reaching a chamber within the volcano's interior, Link finds something unexpected: a lush forest. Letting down his guard in confusion, he is quickly faced by Viridi who quickly falls for him. She tells him that, using her powers, she is able to locate any person, though can not do so reliably within the volcano maze. Joining up with Link, she (uncharacteristically) agrees to help him find Zelda. After escaping the labyrinth within the volcano's interior, Viridi and Link find a scared Luigi who goes on to attack the two out of fear. :Mid-boss: Luigi Viridi and Link quickly defeat Luigi and transform him into a figure. Now remembering that they need "all of the figures", Viridi says that they may have to fight more people who want out of their game. Link agrees, and they leave the volcano. As they fight through more creatures, they find an underground tunnel leading away from the volcano. Midway through the tunnel, the duo find a buried village. The village, long abandoned, is given home by a large, strange creature who turns its sights towards them, demolishing most of the village and opening up a lake of molten rock to rain upon them. Forced to defeat the creature to escape, they turn their sights on him and do battle with him. :Boss: Kraid As they escape, turning the large creature into a small figurine, they outrun the molten lava burning the town down behind them. As they near the exit, they try their hardest to rush out of the cave, but a flash of light blinds them and they stumble, the lava presumably drowning them. Level 2 :Party: Zelda, Hilda After traversing through a large forest, Zelda and Hilda make it to a small clearing where an abandoned shack sits. Together, they creep towards the shack, ready to ambush anyone that comes out of it. When they open the door, they find a scared Domo, who sits in the corner on a small stool. Upon seeing the large creature, Zelda and Hilda try to fight him, assuming him to be a monster. :Mid-boss: Domo After Hilda and Zelda defeat Domo, turning him into a figurine, they hear the door shut behind them. Spinning around, they see a large man blocking the door. He ambushes them, and they are barely able to fight back from fatigue. :Boss: Count Chocula (un-beatable boss fight) After beating Hilda and Zelda, Chocula obtains their figurines before disappearing into the floor. :Party: Edward Richtofen Richtofen stands in an abandoned factory. Rummaging through the equipment in the lab, he finds a map of the facility. He explores the facility, and eventually comes across a large, outdated, 115 conversion generator. Scheming up a plan, he activates it quickly and an army of Mr. Game & Watches rise from the ground, being created out of Shadow Bugs that are attracted to the generator. :Fight: Team Mr. Game & Watch After defeating the team of Mr. Game & Watches, a final one is created out of the Shadow Bugs. Sitting down in pain, Mr. Game & Watch begins to sleep. Richtofen, annoyed, stomps off, only to be ambushed by a bunch of zombies created from the 115. The growling of the zombies wakes up Mr. Game & Watch, who joins Richtofen to fight through the zombies. Richtofen explains that they need to find the person in control of them, and kill them. Mr. Game & Watch, having been under that person's control, points towards the source. When the two find the zombie's controller, they try and defeat the smug person in control. :Boss: Jin Kariya After defeating Kariya, he disappears, not turning into a figurine. Quickly, Richtofen takes control of the zombies and betrays Game & Watch, quickly turning him into a figurine. He then commands them to go off and find, and kill, Kariya. Category:Story Modes